


[podfic] The Boys of Her Dreams

by imaginary_golux, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Dreamsharing, Fluff, ITPE 2017, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: For a kinkmeme prompt: Rey keeps walking through Finn and Poe's wet dreams about each other. Clearly, something must be done.





	[podfic] The Boys of Her Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justaphage (DancingDragon42)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingDragon42/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Boys of Her Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322273) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Dreamsharing, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Accidental Voyeurism, Inappropriate Use of the Force, ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  00:06:40  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [**an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(SW_TFA\)%20_The%20Boys%20of%20Her%20Dreams_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as [**a podbook (m4b)**](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0744.zip) compiled by [](http://twitter.com/hanako_noriko)[](http://twitter.com/hanako_noriko) **hanako_noriko**


End file.
